The Fairly Odd Teens: Season 2
by heroes1202
Summary: The continuing adventures of teenage Timmy Turner and friends. With more magical adventures and surprises ahead, Timmy and friends are really in for the time of their high school lives. Continues from "Episode 11" of "Season 1".
1. Episode 12: A Fairy Blemish

**_The Fairly Odd Teens_**

**_Episode 012: A Fairy Blemish_**

One morning in Dimmsdale, Trixie begins to awaken from her beauty sleep. Nearby, Blonda slept on Trixie's bed, disguised as a light blonde cat with a crown on its head. As she sat up, Trixie yawned and stretched her arms.

"Uhh...must be morning." Trixie muttered. She slowly got out of bed, slipping her feet into two pink slippers by her bed and stood up. As she passed by a mirror, she merely glanced at her face before continuing on. However, she came to a screeching halt and looked back. On the right side of her face, sticking out off her cheek, was something that made her scream. Her scream scared Blonda awake and it echoed all across Dimmsdale, rattling the ground.

"W...W...Whoa!" Timmy yelled, vibrating from Trixie's scream. He stumbled over, getting dressed in his room at the moment. As he stood back up, he found his head sticking out the sleeve of his shirt.

"What was that?" Timmy asked. Cosmo flew to the window and cuffed his ear.

"Sounds like Trixie." Cosmo said. Wanda wondered what caused Trixie to scream so loudly. Just then, Timmy heard his cell phone ringing on his bed. It played "My Shiny Teeth and Me" as a ringtone as he answered.

"Hello?" Timmy asked.

"TIMMY! IT'S HORRIBLE! GET OVER HERE! NOW!" Trixie screamed, blowing Timmy's hat off his head. As Trixie continued screaming, he fumbled and dropped the cell. But in a flash, Timmy poofed himself to Trixie's bedroom with the aide of Cosmo and Wanda. Poof tagged along as well.

"Trixie! What's wrong? Why are you...? WHOA!" Timmy exclaimed, stopping at the sight of Trixie's face. Later in her kitchen, Timmy poofed everyone else to their spot and they all saw it. Sticking out off Trixie's right cheek was a large zit about half the size of Elmer's boil. Tootie couldn't believe the size of it.

"WHOA! Nasty!" Chester gagged. He was swiftly slapped by A.J. from behind. Molly snickered.

"And what may I ask is so funny Molly?" Trixie asked. Molly snorted quietly, trying to conceal her laugh. But all eyes were soon on her.

"Nothing. But...it's so funny. Miss Perfection finally gets a zit. Heh. Looks like you're getting sloppy Tang." Molly said. Trixie snarled, sounding like a savage animal. Timmy nervously chuckled.

"Hey. It's just a pimple, right? No big deal. Just pop it." Timmy said. Trixie glanced at it.

"What? You're kidding me. Now way I'M touching it." Trixie said. Wanda groaned.

"Then why not just have Timmy do it for you? He used to help me get rid of mine when I had that disease once. They showed up on my..." Cosmo said, turning around and showing his end before Timmy slapped tape on his mouth.

"Timmy? Would you really?" Trixie asked. Timmy quickly turned to Trixie, blushing beat red and quickly gulping.

"Wh...Wh...What? Y...Y...Y...All right." Timmy stuttered. The others watched as Timmy slowly reached for Trixie's pimple. She groaned and gripped the table as Timmy squeezed. But suddenly, as it looked ready to pop, it bounced like rubber and struck Timmy in the face, slamming him into the wall.

"Did he get it? Is it gone?" Trixie asked. Timmy popped himself from the wall, landing on his face.

"Okay. So we've got a stubborn one. No problem." Timmy said. He went back to Trixie and tried again, but just like before, it bounced Timmy away and he crashed harder in the wall.

"Uhhhh...what the heck?" Molly asked.

"Timmy, what's going on? It's just a zit. Just get it over with." Chester said. Timmy groaned.

"It's not me. It's like that freakin' thing is alive!" Timmy shouted. Wanda took a good look at the pimple on Trixie's cheek and gasped.

"Wait. I know what's going on. Trixie sweetie, you seemed to have gotten a "Magical Dimple" on your face. It's something only fairies get. But...what I don't get is why you have one." Wanda said. Suddenly, her eyes shifted straight back to Blonda, floating nearby.

"What?" Blonda asked. Wanda poofed a cup of water and splashed it on Blonda's face. Her face was shown to have a bunch of similar pimples on her face.

"I knew it. Blonda somehow got it too and...I bet the last time you two had direct skin contact, she passed a tiny bit to you." Wanda said. Blonda scoffed.

"I do the best I can to keep my face clear. It's not my fault that I got this." Blonda said. Timmy and the others glanced at Trixie.

"Okay then. So...how do we cure this?" Trixie asked.

"Simple. We just have to get some special ointment in Fairy World. Hmmm. Doctor Studwell should have some in stock. Come on Trixie. Let's go and take care of this." Wanda said. She raised her wand and everyone was poofed to Fairy World, arriving outside Doctor Studwell's office. As they came inside, they saw the doctor swooning with some nurses. He stopped when he saw them.

"Oh. Wanda...Cosmo...and...Danny, right? W...What can I do for you?" he asked, hurrying to fix himself.

"Doctor Studwell. It would appear that our friend here has gotten a magic dimple...courtesy of a certain "sister" of mine." Wanda said, glaring at Blonda. Doctor Studwell flew over to Trixie, examining her cheek.

"Oh. This'll be easy. Now you just need to hold still for a second." he said. Trixie nodded and tilted her head as the doctor poofed a small tube marked "Sparkle Clean Cream" on it. He slowly squirted some on Trixie's face. And the minute it touched her face, Trixie's pimple just popped right off her face.

"Whoa. That was quick." A.J. said. Studwell smirked, telling them that it was too easy. He then asked if anyone else might have it. And as quick as that, Wanda pulled Blonda close.

"H...Hey!" Blonda cried. She was suddenly squirted in the face by Studwell, causing hers to pop off as well.

"There we are. Now, all we gotta do now is..." Studwell said. Suddenly, everyone watched as the pimples on the ground started laughing and running off.

"Uhhh...what gives?" Chester asked.

"Well, there's a TINY side effect to the cream. Apparently, while it DOES cure magic dimples, the dimples themselves come alive and probably will try and find someone new to cling onto, infecting them too." Studwell explained. Everyone else glanced on in confusion.

"So what? Not our problem anymore." Molly said.

"True. But magic dimples like these are highly contagious. So they'll probably eventually infect every fairy in Fairy World." Studwell said "So...if you don't want that, I suggest popping those little suckers." He then pushed them out and wished them luck, closing the door.

"Hmph. It's amazing how I still keep coming to this doctor." Wanda said. Down the street, Timmy saw the pimple creatures heading towards Fairy World Square, still laughing.

"Come on guys. It's zit stomping time." Timmy said.

"All right then. Good luck everyone." Wanda said, surprising the kids.

"Hold on. You aren't gonna help?" Tootie asked.

"It's very contagious to fairies. If we touch them, there's a good chance we'll be affected too." Wanda said. Trixie sighed.

"All right. I know I don't really like handling zits by myself, but this time, I'll make an exception." Trixie said. Timmy and the others came charging towards the pimples, prepared to stomp on them. They looked on and shrieked in fear.

"Come on! After them!" Timmy shouted. Each one of the pimples were chased around by Timmy and the others, avoiding from being squished. But no matter how fast they ran, each one was eventually caught and popped by Timmy and the others stepping on them.

"Ha! Got ya!" Chester shouted. The one Molly popped left a slime on her shoe, causing her to gag.

"Oh! GROSS!" Molly gagged. One was still on the run, the one that was from Trixie's face. But it stopped when it saw Trixie standing before it.

"Hey there...little blemish." Trixie said slyly. The pimple gasped, unable to run away as Trixie quickly stomped on it. Later, back on Earth, Trixie checked out her face in her mirror. There was not a sign of any kind of blemish anywhere.

"There we go. That's better." Trixie said. She turned to her friends, thanking them for helping her.

"Hey. No problem. That's what friends do." Timmy said. Molly groaned, shaking any remaining slime from her shoe.

"Yeah. Well, at least we got rid of them all, right?" Molly asked. Just then, she happened to notice the clock up above and looked at Trixie.

"Say...ehh...Trixie? By any chance, did you realize you were still...you know..." Molly asked, pointing to her. Trixie looked down at herself and shrieked.

"GAH! I was out in public...in my pajamas? Why didn't anyone tell me?" Trixie exclaimed. Her pajamas were decorated with stars and unicorns, causing some of the others to burst out laughing, including Molly, Cosmo, Poof and Chester. She suddenly turned bright red and fainted.

"Wow. That's got to be embarrassing all right." Timmy said.

**THE END**

**- END OF EPISODE 12 -**


	2. Episode 13: Air Crocker

**_The Fairly Odd Teens_**

**_Episode 013: Air Crocker_**

It was a sunny day over the skies of Dimmsdale as we scan down an aisle of houses in the city. While all seem bright and cheery, full of life and lush fauna, we stop on a grim, withering to pieces Crocker estate. Since Timmy's last battle with the Doominator, Crocker's mom apparently had enough of her fairy crazed son and moved out, leaving their old home to Crocker. And in Crocker's living room, Timmy and the rest of his friends were seated around the table. Timmy sighed.

"How did we wind up in here again?" Timmy asked. Trixie glanced over at Molly with an angry stare.

"It's because Molly had to go and sling shot Mister Crocker in the face with a pie." Trixie said. Molly glanced at her.

"What? Come on! You guys have to admit it was funny." Molly said. Nearby, their fairies hid as keychains on Timmy's bag as they were writing on sheets of paper in front of them.

"What I don't understand is why WE'RE here too." A.J. asked. Chester answered that it was Molly's fault too. Molly shook her head.

"No. No. No. It's not that. Crocker's got it out for us for some reason. Blaim Turner, not me." Molly said. Timmy scoffed.

"Oh SURE. Just because Mister Crocker and I have history together...EVERYONE can blaim me if they get stuck with some kind of bad luck involving that hunchback geezer." Timmy said. Suddenly, the others noticed that the "hunchback geezer" Crocker was standing right behind Timmy, looking on with fear.

"AND...he's right behind me, isn't he?" Timmy asked. The others nodded, causing Timmy to look up at Crocker with a grin.

"Hmm. I may have a hunchback Turner. And I may not be as YOUNG as I used to be...but I ALWAYS make sure that those who pull a prank on me get what they deserve. Now...KEEP WRITING!" Crocker exclaimed, slamming a pile of paper on the table. The paper scattered over Timmy and the others, literally burying them.

"Your apology letters had better be done by the time I come back." Crocker said, walking off afterwards. As he left, Wanda quickly poofed the paper back up in a pile again.

"Really Molly, don't you try to NOT get detention? How many is this by now?" Wanda asked. Molly paused for a moment, quietly counting her fingers.

"About my twentieth." Molly said. Chester and A.J. eeriely eyed Molly.

"W...What? Your twentieth detention? In how much time?" Chester asked, almost afraid to ask. Molly glanced at him.

"It's my twentieth detention this week." Molly said. Timmy and Trixie gawked, mouths hanging open.

"I question why we hang out Molly. I really do." Trixie said. Molly lightly huffed. Just then, everyone heard a loud crash coming from Crocker's garage, hearing the fairy nut crying out in pain.

"Whoa! What was that?" Timmy gasped. The kids hurried into the garage, seeing Crocker trapped underneath a fallen spotlight. Timmy noticed a desk placed against a giant light green background and a video camera sat on the far side of the room. Crocker glanced at them.

"Turner! What are you doing? You're supposed to be writing your apology letters!" Crocker shouted. The kids hurried and helped Crocker back up, saying they came when they heard his scream of pain. Crocker huffed.

"It's nothing you should worry about. It's this stupid equiptment. Running a web show isn't easy you know." Crocker said, dusting his sleeves off. Timmy and the others seemed confused, glancing at Crocker with questionable glares. Crocker glanced back at them.

"What? So I've been saving my salaries so I can find some kind of hobby outside of...FAIRY GODPARENTS!" Crocker bellowed. Molly asked what his webshow was all about.

"What else? Finding someone else who'll believe in...FAIRY GODPARENTS!" Crocker cried, puncturing the roof of his garage with his head. As Crocker dangled from the roof, A.J. went over to examine Crocker's webcam.

"Oh poopie. I suppose one of you wouldn't mind helping me out of here?" Crocker asked, lightly wiggling his leg. Timmy shrugged and, joined by his friends, grabbed Crocker and pulled him from the roof. A.J. was impressed that Crocker could actually afford a video camera of such a grade A quality model. Suddenly, Molly got an idea that made her smirk.

"Say...Mister Crocker. How about this? You're doing a web show...in which I'll admit the reason for it is totally stupid...how about we help you out with this instead of those apology letters? You can work us until we're collapsed and sweating like pigs." Molly said. Crocker glanced at Molly, taking a moment to think. An evil smirk came to his face.

"Very well then. That seems fair." Crocker smirked. Timmy and the others quietly glanced over at Molly.

"What? It beats having to write all those words." Molly said. Agreeing to help, Crocker easily got things ready for his online webshow. Molly was in charge of the camera as Trixie watched the spotlights and Timmy was observing online comments from the fans with Chester and A.J on A.J's personal laptop. On the computer screen, they saw the logo "Air CROCKER" appear and then zip off, seeing Crocker next.

"Good day everyone in internet land! And welcome to another episode of Air Crocker! Where, of course, the talk of the day is...FAIRY GODPARENTS!" Crocker exclaimed, leaping up from his seat. Molly quietly sighed, rolling her eyes.

"On today's episode, I'd like to point out a few key features to make a fairy noticable. And to help me...I have my FAVORITE guinea pig." Crocker said, reaching off camera and pulling in Timmy.

"What? ME?" Timmy asked. Crocker smirked and patted Timmy's head.

"Ah yes. Timmy Turner. Oh, what a history we weaved, eh?" Crocker asked. He then quickly slapped on a hand made fairy costume on Timmy, making him crudly look like Cosmo. On Timmy's bag, Cosmo gasped.

"Hey! It's me!" Cosmo cried. Wanda quickly poofed a zipper over Cosmo's mouth, telling him to be quiet. Timmy groaned as Crocker walked around him with a long pointer.

"Notice a fairy's crown. This IS the symbol of the average fairy. Anything with a crown? Instant FAIRY!" Crocker shouted. Suddenly, Molly lowered the camera.

"Ehh...Mister Crocker? Not to point out flaws...but kings and queens wore crowns. Does that make THEM fairies?" Molly asked. Crocker huffed.

"Anyhoo...moving on. I point your attention to the wings on a fairy's back. Some say they allow a fairy to fly. But...any PROFESSIONAL fairy hunter..." Crocker said, before Timmy looked away.

"Or a crazy four eyed crack pot version..." Timmy muttered, noticed by Crocker.

"Any professional will tell you that these wings are nothing but a ruse. Yes. A fairy's true power to fly comes from one source, their magic wand." Crocker said, lifting Timmy's arm with the fairy wand in it.

"What?" Timmy asked.

"Yes! Don't you see? Magical energy flows in from the wand to the fairy's tiny body. All of that is then held in the fairy's gut, allowing for flight." Crocker said. Suddenly, A.J. called out to say they got a comment. But when Crocker asked what it said, Chester's words had him upset:

_"What a CUTIE that Timmy is!"_

Crocker angrily looked at Timmy and tossed him aside, letting him tumble off screen into a nearby spotlight.

"All right. Now onto "Basic Fairy 101"." Crocker said, signaling to Trixie to let down the sign. But when she let loose a cardboard sign from above, it came too fast and swatted Crocker in the back of the head. The spotlight Timmy crashed into then came down onto him next.

"DAGH!" Crocker exclaimed. Timmy glanced at the fallen spotlight.

"Oops." Timmy said. Crocker huffed and climbed out from under the spotlight, telling everyone to ignore what had happened. But then, he noticed the camera had went off him. He looked to see Molly snoring while standing up. Her hands drooped and the camera was pointing at Crocker's feet. Crocker groaned, quickly making Molly wake up.

"Wh..Wh...What? I was resting my eyes." Molly stuttered. Crocker groaned, swatting himself in the face. But just then, he stepped back and went rolling backwards over the spotlight stand. Trixie and Timmy gasped.

"Mister Crocker! Look out for that...!" Trixie exclaimed, too late to stop Crocker from crashing into his own desk and smashing it in two. The nearby lights then crashed onto Crocker from each side, causing a large electrical shock. Molly quietly put her hand over the lense, feeling they were dead. The next day, Timmy and the others watched a replay of Crocker's webshow on Timmy's computer, seeing all the comments on it.

"Wow. Though we weren't trying to, Crocker's web show really got a lot of attention yesterday." Timmy said.

"Yeah. But they're all about how much "funnier" the show was." Molly said. Just then, Timmy's cell rang and he picked up, finding Crocker on the other end.

"Turner? I want to congratulate you on a job well done last night. Though its true you humiliated me publicaly on the internet, I never would have received such praise from the fans." Crocker said. Timmy nervously chuckled, telling Crocker it was nothing. On the other end, its seen that Crocker is in his bed with a cast over his leg and arms, broken from the destruction last night.

"Let's get together again sometime...DEGH...when my injuries ease." Crocker said. Timmy nodded, quietly setting his cell down.

"Ehh...maybe some OTHER time Mister Crocker." Timmy muttered.

**THE END**

**- END OF EPISODE 13 -**


	3. Episode 14: That Old Genie Charm

**_The Fairly Odd Teens_**

**_Episode 014: That Old Genie Charm_**

At the Turner house, Timmy and Trixie sat together in Timmy's bedroom, playing video games together right after getting home from school. Their fairies hid nearby, hiding as four goldfish in Timmy's fish bowl. Timmy struggled against her as both were playing a fighting game between each other.

"Ah! Ooh! Oh yeah! I got'cha now Trixie!" Timmy exclaimed. But suddenly, a loud explosion was heard from Timmy's television, causing Timmy to gawk and drop his game controller. Trixie jumped up with her arms in the air.

"Ha ha! YES! I WIN Timmy Turner!" Trixie mocked. Timmy groaned.

"Best two out of three. I will NOT let myself be beat by a girl." Timmy said. Trixie laughed, quickly taking her controller again.

"Oh. It is ON Turner." Trixie said. As the two started the game again, Blonda sighed.

"The more these two hang out, the more I see that Trixie and Turner really ARE two odd kids." Blonda said. Cosmo laughed.

"Ha! You think THEY'RE odd? Hello! Remember me?" Cosmo asked, pointing at himself. Blonda huffed and waved her wand, swatting Cosmo in the face with a frying pan. Wanda smirked as she watched Timmy and Trixie playing.

"Oh. It's so good to see the kids playing together. Things have REALLY been easier since Jorgen let Timmy's friends know about us." Wanda said. Cosmo grumbled, still dazed from the frying pan to the face, before turning belly side up and floating to the top of the tank.

"Almost...Almost!" Timmy exclaimed, pushing Trixie in a corner on the game. But without him knowing, Trixie was poofed out of the room, not noticed by anyone. When Timmy won, he laughed and threw his controller in the air.

"WAHOO! I win! Ha! You lost THIS one Tri...heh?" Timmy shouted, stopping when he realized Trixie was gone. He looked around the room, not seeing any sign of her except for her schoolbag in the corner of the room.

"Uhh...Trixie? Trixie!" Timmy called. Cosmo groaned, finally waking from his daze.

"Heh? Huh? Who?" Cosmo asked before Timmy's controller struck him, knocking him out again. Meanwhile, Trixie was sleeping quietly on a red quilt covered bed as she started to wake.

"Oh. Whuh...What happened?" Trixie asked, rubbing her head. She then looked around her, gasping at the new surroundigs. A spotlight shined on her, causing Trixie to gasp. She saw rose petals scattered around the room as romantic music was played. Suddenly, she saw someone approaching her from the other side of the room. It was a young man with a white mask over her face, blonde curvy hair and a long black cape covering his body.

"Geh? EEK!" Trixie exclaimed. The music suddenly came to a screeching halt as Trixie threw everything she could find nearby at the mysterious boy, knocking him clean over.

"DOW! Ow! He...Hey! STOP IT!" he exclaimed, standing up before hit in the face by Trixie throwing a pillow at his face. When Trixie heard his voice, she stopped dead in her tracks, facing the boy.

"Huh? Wait a minute. Remy? Remy Buxaplenty?" Trixie asked. The boy groaned, clearing his throat as he adjusted the mask on his face.

"Yes my lovely Trixie. Tis I, Remy Buxaplenty, and oh how I have waited for this day." Remy said in a Shakespere like tone. But rather than be happy to see him, Trixie glared quietly at him.

"Sheesh. What happened to YOU? You burn half your face or something?" Trixie asked, questioning his mask. Remy gasped and stuttered, fidgiting with his mask until he pulled it off.

"Of course not! What do you think I am? The Phantom of the Opera or something?" Remy exclaimed. Suddenly, a nearby voice laughed. And this one was in a deeper tone. A sudden magical poof appeared and floating before the befuddled Remy was the scheming genie Norm.

"What's matter master? Did the "romantic mood" I make not satisfy you? Either way, it's fun to watch you get fuddled like that. Kudos sweetie." he said, poofing a bag of miniature pretzels in his hands. Trixie gasped as, switching back to Timmy, he gathered his friends together in his room.

"Everyone, we have a situation of the most utmost importance. Approximately ten minutes ago, Trixie was here in my room with me playing video games...when suddenly...POOF! She vanishes!" Timmy explained. His friends gasped as Molly sighed. Their fairies floated nearby.

"Uhh...excuse me...Timmy?" Poof asked, stopped when Timmy waved his hand.

"Not now Poof. In a minute." Timmy said "As I was saying, it is of DIRE importance that we find her and bring her safely home." Molly raised her hand.

"Yes Molly?" Timmy asked.

"Uhh...yeah. Why not just WISH Trixie back?" Tootie asked. Wanda explained that some strange magic was casted, preventing Timmy from doing just so. Poof tried to speak his idea again, ignored by Timmy pacing around the room. Poof continued to call out to Timmy, ignored each time. He finally got through when Timmy was fed up with it.

"Uhh...Timmy?" Poof asked.

"Ugh! What Poof?" Timmy shouted.

"Ehh...look at this." Poof said, handing him a note. It appeared to have been left behind shortly after Trixie was poofed away. Timmy eyed the note and it was written in Norm's handwriting. It read:

_Hey Turner,_

_What's been happening beaver mouth? You and your fairies keeping it real? By the time you read this, your "sweetie" Trixie will be with my NEW partner. Perhaps you know him? Goes by the name of Buxaplenty, Remy Buxaplenty to be exact. Well, you have one hour to come find us. If you don't, then sweet little Trixie belongs to Remy now. Toodles!  
_

_- Norm_

Timmy awkwardly looked at the letter, feeling stupid that he didn't notice it earlier.

"I wish we were with Remy Buxaplently right this second!" Timmy cried. Cosmo and Wanda waved their wands, quickly poofing Timmy and his friends to the chamber where Remy and Trixie were. They found Remy having to have tie Trixie to a chair.

"For the last time Remy, I do NOT like YOU!" Trixie exclaimed. Remy groaned.

"Oh for pete sakes! Come now! I prepared all your favorite things! And you can have them...if you'll dump...!" Remy exclaimed before Trixie gasped, realizing Timmy was here.

"Timmy! Guys!" Trixie called. Remy stood quietly, turning towards Timmy with a sly chuckle. He was still wearing his outfit from earlier.

"Well, well, well, Timmy Turner. I felt you would show sooner or later. I knew you couldn't have been THAT dumb." Remy said. The others quietly stared at Remy, freaked by his mask. Remy fell silent too, realizing what they were looking at. He groaned and ripped off the mask, tossing it across the room.

"OKAY! No more of that STUPID mask!" Remy exclaimed. Norm chuckled, floating by Norm's side.

"Norm! Remy! Release Trixie now!" Timmy exclaimed, quickly grabbing a transformed Cosmo and Wanda, poofed into light sabers. Remy chuckled and snapped his fingers, causing Norm to poof him a magical mace.

"This time, Turner, you are finally outmatched. With Norm's endless magic and my clever wit, I SHALL have my vengeance upon you for all the times you humiliated me!" Remy cried. Timmy huffed.

"In your DREAMS dork! I wish Trixie was out of those ropes!" Molly cried. Swizzle waved her wand and freed Trixie. But Remy smirked.

"I wish I had three more wishes! And I wish Miss Tang was in a glass box!" Remy cried. Norm smirked and snapped his fingers, granting both wishes and trapping Trixie in a big glass box. Remy and Timmy then proceeded to duke it out between one another, lashing weapons against each other.

"Come on Timmy! Get him!" Chester exclaimed. As they continued to fight, Norm was often brought into the fight, providing endless wishes to Remy with but a wish. Timmy would often retaliate with his own magical tricks, staying evenly matched with Remy.

"Give it up Turner! All I have to do is wish for more and more wishes! I'm just as evenly powered as you! I knew Juandissimo wouldn't help me with this plan. But after Norm and I met, things changed." Remy said. Timmy groaned, betting anything that Remy was just jealous. That caused Remy to blush.

"Wh..What? D'oh! You little...! Norm! My next wish!" Remy exclaimed. Norm readied to snap his fingers, but as Remy turned around to face Norm, something fell from inside his cape and bounced to Timmy's feet. It was Norm's lava lamp.

"What? NO!" Remy screamed as Timmy picked it up. Norm groaned.

"Oh Smoof." Norm said. Timmy smirked and eyed Norm, rubbing the lamp.

"Norm? As my first wish, I wish Trixie was free." Timmy said. Norm groaned and snapped his hand, freeing Trixie from her prison and feeling foolish of himself.

"Next...I wish she was returned safely back to my house." Timmy said. Norm sighed and granted the next wish, making Trixie poof away.

"And finally...I wish Remy never found you and you went back in your lamp!" Timmy exclaimed. Remy gasped as Norm groaned.

"And...there it is. Knew THAT was coming." Norm said. He snapped his fingers and caused Remy to glow, stripping his memories of finding Norm from his memory. As Remy stumbled around the room in a daze, Norm was sucked back into his lamp. Timmy then quickly wished him and the others out of the room, leaving Remy still in a daze. When they returned to his house, Trixie was back on the bed.

"Trixie, are you okay?" A.J. asked. Trixie nodded, saying what Remy was doing was just plain creepy.

"Well, at least you're back here safe and sound." Blonda said. But nearby, she saw Wanda floating at her side.

"I still find it funny that, as Trixie's FAIRY, you didn't notice she was gone until AFTER Timmy did." Wanda said. Blonda scoffed, asking if Wanda was calling her forgetful. The two fairies argued as Timmy looked at Norm's lamp in his hand.

"Ehh...don't need this thing." Timmy said, casually tossing it out his room window. Norm was heard yelling loudly as his lamp plunked down in an open sewer hole.

"Dang that Turner. He's good." Norm muttered, his voice bubbling by the sewage water.

**THE END**

**- END OF EPISODE 14 -**


	4. Episode 15: A Boy and His Dog

**_The Fairly Odd Teens_**

**_Episode 015: A Boy and His Dog_**

In Timmy's room late one Saturday morning, young Turner was seen shaking a canister of fish flakes into the fishbowl by his bed with a sigh. But as he continued to sigh with a bored glare on his face, he unknowingly was flooding his fairies tank with fish flakes.

"Wanda! Wanda! Get out here! It's a dream come true! It's raining FOOD!" Cosmo cried with glee, swimming around the tank. Wanda groaned as she shook the castle clean of fish flakes.

"Timmy! Stop! You're flooding our home with dried out fish food!" Wanda exclaimed. Timmy quickly snapped out of his daze and looked at the tank.

"Oops." Timmy muttered, tossing the container of fish food away. His fairies poofed into the room, coated with small fish flakes. After rattling herself clean, Wanda flew to Timmy's side.

"Oh what's wrong sweetie? You've been so gloomy lately that it's starting to worry me." Wanda said. Timmy sighed and rolled over in his bed.

"It's...It's nothing Wanda." Timmy muttered. But while Cosmo bought it and shrugged, Poof and Wanda didn't. Poof flew to his mom's side.

"Mom? Is something wrong with Timmy? Is he not feeling well?" Poof asked. Timmy quietly glanced at them, watching as Wanda turned to Poof.

"It's hard to say Poof. I really can't say for sure." Wanda said. Timmy sighed and sat up.

"If you wanna know, I'm just...bored." Timmy said. Wanda and Poof quietly glanced at one another.

"I'm bored that I don't have a REAL pet to take care of. I mean, sure. You guys are fish almost twenty four seven when my parents are around. But I don't have any REAL pets that don't turn into fairies when my parents leave the room." Timmy said. Wanda huffed, crossing her arms.

"Interesting Timmy. Because I distinctly remember that YOU constantly wished up various pets for yourself when you were ten. And what happened? You lost interest in a day." Wanda said. Timmy glared up at her.

"Hey! I was ten. I was absent minded then. I've matured, haven't you noticed Wanda?" Timmy asked, pointing towards himself. Cosmo floated over and glared at Timmy.

"Really? I hadn't noticed." Cosmo said. Timmy sat on the edge of the bed and thought quietly for a moment.

"You know...you could WISH for a pet Timmy. I'm sure we could help." Poof said. Timmy looked up at his fairies as Wanda sighed.

"All right. I know where Poof's going and I have to say that you HAVE matured sport. So...for old times sake, what do you wanna wish up?" Wanda asked, pulling her wand asked. Timmy smiled and stopped to think, wondering what kind of pet to wish for. He remembered the times he spent with Vicky's dog and his "fun times" with Catman before it came to him.

"Well, I always DID like dogs. So...guys? I wish for the PERFECT dog! The dog that's best suited for me!" Timmy exclaimed. His fairies smiled and waved their wands.

"You got it sport!" Wanda cried. But as Timmy stuck his arms out and closed his eyes, waiting to see what dog would appear, what did came was so heavy that it threw Timmy off his bed and crashed to the floor. It appeared the dog poofed up by his fairies had white fur, floppy black ears and, strangely, a black t-shirt.

"Ouf! I wished for a DOG! Not a COW!" Timmy exclaimed, his head under the dog's rear. The dog that had been poofed up was none other than Dudley Puppy, curiously looking around.

"Who? What? Where? Huh? Hey. This isn't TUFF Headquarters." Dudley said. He stood up and looked at Timmy face flat on the floor.

"And YOU'RE not Kitty...or Keswick." Dudley said. Timmy quickly stood back up, rattled his head and faced Dudley. He seemed surprised at the sight of a dog on two legs standing before him. But at the sight of Timmy, Dudley screamed.

"DAHH! What...What ARE you? You're no animal!" Dudley exclaimed, leaping up onto Timmy's bed in a scared dog fashion. Timmy sighed.

"Of course I'm not an animal. I'm a human." Timmy said.

"What's a human?" Dudley asked. Timmy sighed again, asking Wanda and Cosmo where he came from.

"I don't know. You DID wish for a dog though." Cosmo said. Timmy looked back at Dudley, suddenly snuggling down on his bed.

"All right then. Maybe a dog wasn't the best choice. I wish I had a cat, one perfect for me." Timmy said. With another wave of their wands, another animal was poofed into Timmy's room, crashing down on top of him again. But this time, it was an orange furred cat with lush black hair and wearing a black spy outfit. She had her hands gripped around a chameleon's wrist. The chameleon wore a strange suit.

"Huh? What?" the cat asked. Dudley took one look at them and gasped.

"Kitty! And...the Chameleon?" Dudley asked. The Chameleon gasped, seeing everything around him.

"Ooh! I don't know where I am...but it has to be better than TUFF prison! So long suckers!" Chameleon exclaimed, breaking free of Kitty's grip and darting off out the bedroom window. Kitty growled and rattled her fists.

"Dudley! C'mon! We'll figure out how we got here later! Right now, the Chameleon's getting away! And WHAT am I sitting on?" Kitty shouted, soon looking down to see herself sitting on Timmy's back.

"Something tells me I should stop wishing for animals best suited for ME and wish for something NORMAL." Timmy groaned, flat on the ground. Just as Kitty and Dudley were about to bolt out Timmy's window, Timmy grabbed both of them by their shirt collars.

"Hold it RIGHT THERE you two! I want answers now. Like who the heck ARE you?" Timmy asked. He sat the two animals down and quickly learned everything he wanted from them. It seems Cosmo and Wanda granting Timmy's wish accidentally pulled Kitty and Dudley from their world of Petropolis into his world just as they were trying to catch and arrest the villanous Chameleon for robbing the Petropolis Bank. And due to the confusion, he escaped.

"So...you're from a world where EVERYONE is an animal?" Wanda asked. Kitty and Dudley nodded.

"Yeah. What about you two? Aren't YOU animals too? I mean...you got them little...ehh...fly wings?" Dudley asked, pointing at his back. The fairies looked at the puny wings on their back.

"Uhh...why do we have flies on our backs?" Cosmo asked. Wanda sighed.

"Okay. Well, that's what I wanted to know. And if you wanna know where you are, you're in Dimmsdale, my home. And I'm sorry your crook got away. If you want, we can help you find him." Timmy said. Kitty crossed her arms.

"Well, it WOULD be nice since you helped him escape." Kitty said. Agreeing to help, the group hurried out into the city streets of Dimmsdale, searching high and low for any signs of the Chameleon. Some of the townsfolk seemed shocked at the scene of a humanoid dog and cat running through downtown, but Timmy assured everyone who saw them that they were actors in animal suits.

"Oh great. Just what we need...another Adam West." one citizen groaned. After an hour of searching, the Chameleon just seemed to have disappeared from the city.

"D'oh! How hard can it be to find an oversized reptile?" Timmy asked.

"It's his suit. The Chameleon has a special suit that lets him transform into ANYTHING he wants. If only he knew what he turned into." Kitty said. Nearby, Timmy heard Dudley whistling as he walked off and then came back.

"And where did YOU go?" Timmy asked.

"Oh. I had to take a quick potty break. So I used the hydrant." Dudley said, pointing back at it. However, they soon saw the hydrant was gagging and spitting violently. Kitty gasped.

"Wait a second! That's no fire hydrant!" Kitty exclaimed. The hydrant suddenly glowed and started morphing its shape, becoming the Chameleon.

"EWW! Now I'm gonna smell like doggy DOO-DOO for a week!" the Chameleon exclaimed. He then noticed Kitty and Dudley.

"Gah! Agents Katswell and Puppy! Ha! You'll...You'll NEVER catch me!" Chameleon exclaimed before darting off. However, as soon as he tried to make a break for it, he saw someone's shadow stretching out before him. The Chameleon gawked at the sight of the shadow, Adam West dressed as Cat Man.

"Halt villain! How can I tell you're a villain? Heh. No one wears BLACK like that." he said, pointing at the Chameleon's suit. The Chameleon growled and blushed.

"HEY! This happens to be HIP on the villain fashion line!" Chameleon shouted. But suddenly, Cat Man crouched down and pounced at the Chameleon, slamming him to the floor before proceeding to pummel him. When it was all over, the Chameleon mumbled and wobbled around.

"Gee! And I thought Agent Katswell was VIOLENT." Chameleon mumbled before fainting. Kitty was soon there after to slap the cuffs on Chameleon's wrist. Timmy and Dudley rushed over as Adam noticed them.

"Ah! Timmy! How've you been my little "kitty crusader"?" Adam asked. Timmy sighed and waved. But Kitty, thinking Adam West was a REAL cat, purred lightly at him.

"Say...who's your handsome friend?" Kitty asked. Dudley glared at Adam, growing slightly jealous as he turned away. Timmy sighed.

"Adam? Kitty. Kitty? Adam." Timmy said before waltzing off. A while later, Timmy returned to his house with Dudley, Kitty and the caught Chameleon. Kitty had apparently spent an "afternoon out" with Adam, disturbed to learn what he truly was shortly after. Dudley and Kitty thanked Timmy for helping them, apparently becoming Timmy's friends in the process of the day.

"Well, now that THAT'S over with...how are we gonna get home?" Dudley asked. Kitty shuddered, imagining Adam West without his Cat Man's hood on his face, having seen it earlier. Timmy smirked as Kitty eventually shook her feeling off.

"Yeah. How are we going to get back to Petropolis? The chief's probably wondering where we are." Kitty said.

"Don't worry. Cosmo? Wanda? I wish Kitty and Dudley were back home." Timmy said. Kitty and Dudley eyed Timmy before looking at each other.

"Wish? What's WISHING gonna do?" they asked. Without seeing them, Timmy's fairies waved their wands and poofed the three animals back home. Afterwards, Timmy groaned and dropped to his rear.

"Ugh! Well THAT was pointless. I still couldn't find a pet right for me." Timmy said. Poof floated over to Timmy.

"Well, why don't you go to the pet store? You could always do that." Poof suggested. Timmy paused for a moment, tapping his chin. A while later, Chester and A.J. came for a visit. But they were surprised to see a small puppy in Timmy's bedroom. The little pup barked happily as Chester scratched his tummy.

"Dude! When'd you get the dog?" Chester asked.

"Just today. I found him at a pet store." Timmy said. When A.J. asked if Timmy had named him yet, he took a look at the puppy and remembered Dudley finding the Chameleon.

"Uhh...yeah. His name's...ehh...Whiz." Timmy said. The puppy barked and wagged his tail.

**THE END**

**- END OF EPISODE 15 -**


	5. Episode 16: Ride of the Headless Fairy

**_The Fairly Odd Teens_**

**_Episode 016: Ride of the Headless Fairy_**

It was once again Halloween night in the city of Dimmsdale. The sky was filled with stars as the owls hooted and bats flew. Kids were already out in costumes, going to each house for tricks and treats. And we come to the Turner home, where Timmy and his friends are ready for Halloween again. Timmy is seen in his bedroom, wearing his costume for the year. He was dressed in the Masked Magician costume, complete with white face mask.

"Perfect! How do I look guys?" Timmy asked, turning to his fairies. They looked on from their fish bowl in their fish disguise before poofing in as their fairy forms. But they too were dressed for Halloween. Wanda was dressed as a witch, Poof was a young Frankenstein and Cosmo was a white ghost.

"You look great sport. I wonder when the others are gonna get here? We've got to get going too." Wanda said. Poof sadly turned to his mom, asking if she really had to go.

"Oh Poof. You'll have fun with Timmy and the others. This is your first Halloween with other humans and I think you'll have a wonderful time." Wanda said. Cosmo grinned under his sheet.

"Yeah Poof. While you're doing that, Wanda and me are going to PARTY down at Jorgen's costume party! Ha! Talk about LAME!" Cosmo laughed. But Poof commented that it sounded fun.

"Don't worry Poof. When we come back home, you'll be able to party with me and the others." Timmy said. They heard the doorbell ringing downstairs, hurrying to the window as Timmy's dad answered the door. But as he opened the door, he yelled in fright at the sight of Chester and A.J., dressed as a large toothed beaver and a suit wearing zombie.

"Hey Mister Turner. Is Timmy in?" A.J. asked. His father peeked out from behind the couch and sighed.

"Oh. Its just you Chester and A.J. Timmy's up in his room." he said, letting them by. He then closed the door and strolled off before the doorbell rung again. He went to open it and shrieked at the sight of a cat costume wearing Tootie and a vampiress Molly.

"Yo! Mr. T! Timmy's here, right?" Molly asked. Timmy's dad looked on at them before seeing through their costumes.

"Hello ladies. Timmy's in his room. You're welcome inside..." he said, letting the girls by "...just as long as you watch out for the bald zombie and the blonde fur giant beaver!" He closed the door again, but it rung after he took one step. He opened it and yelled loudly, lunging himself into the roof above. As his legs dangled from the roof, a pop star dressed Trixie walked inside.

"Uhh...hi...Timmy's dad. Are you okay?" Trixie asked. Timmy's father tried saying something, but his voice was muffled. Trixie shrugged and walked past as Timmy's mother came in.

"Honey...don't tell me you did it AGAIN." she said, spotting his legs "For pete sakes, they're just costumes!" Upstairs, Timmy and his friends gathered together to plot their trick or treat route. As they did, Blonda poofed in dressed in her nurse outfit.

"All right sis. You and "genius" over there ready?" Blonda asked, referring to Cosmo.

"In a minute "Madam Impatient". I just wanna warn Timmy and his friends about the HEADLESS FAIRY!" Cosmo said, sounding spooky and ghastly towards the end. The others looked on.

"Huh? The Headless Fairy? What's that?" A.J. asked. Chester scoffed, betting it was another of Cosmo's stupid jokes.

"Ha! That's where your WRONG Timmy! Wait. You're Chester." Cosmo said, mistaking his costume for Timmy's teeth. Timmy and Trixie glanced at another and sighed.

"Oh. It's just some old silly ghost story that's been passed down through Fairy World for centuries. It's supposed to be about a fairy who accidentally poofed off his own head or something by a fluke accident." Wanda explained. Cosmo quickly flew back to Wanda's side.

"Don't forget about how he's always out looking for some NEW fairy to take their head from! I heard in Fairy Phony magazine that the Headless Fairy is sure to appear this year!" Cosmo exclaimed, quickly plucking his own empty head off. Blonda scoffed.

"WHY did you marry him again?" Blonda asked. Wanda shrugged and, before poofing away with the others, wished Timmy and Poof a great Halloween night. With their fairies gone, Timmy and his friends soon went out on their Halloween run.

"Hey, do you think Cosmo was telling the truth about that story?" Tootie asked. Timmy spurted, betting he just made it up to try and scare them.

"Well, it IS a Fairy World story Timmy. Maybe it IS true." Poof said. Timmy shook his head, betting anything it was just some practical joke. But as they walked, they were strangely watched from a group of bushes by a mysterious figure in a hooded jacket. They first went to the Dinkelburg house, doing a quick visit before heading off. As they did, Timmy's father watched angrily from the window.

"HMMM. DINKELBURG!" he snarled, pulling the shade down. The kids continued down the road, stopping at each house they found with a light and asking "Trick or Treat!" at the door. By the end of Timmy's road, they had a good fourth of their bags filled.

"Man Timmy. Your block always gives the best candy on Halloween. And that's a proven fact!" Chester snickered. A.J. chuckled.

"Just don't go eating it all like last year. You couldn't wear pants for a straight WEEK because your gut was so fat!" A.J. commented. Timmy snickered as Chester huffed, glaring at A.J. Trixie chuckled.

"You know? I used to think it'd be WEIRD hanging out with all of you. But now...I'm glad I changed my mind." Trixie said "Last time I went trick or treating with Veronica and the others...we just laughed at some LAME joke." Timmy smirked, glad his friends were "good enough" for her company. Poof smiled as he looked at the candy he collected.

"So...where next Timmy?" Poof asked. Just then, they heard a horse neighing in the distance. They looked ahead and gasped, seeing a tall hooded figure riding a fiery hoofed horse with black wings and carrying a decayed wand on its back. Lightning flashed as the horse neighed.

"G-G-G-Geh! It's the Headless Fairy!" Poof shrieked, ducking into his candy bag. Timmy just quietly stared before snickering, bursting out in a laugh afterwards.

"Boy...Cosmo SURE is making this joke stretch, isn't he?" Timmy asked. He walked over towards the horse and looked up at its rider.

"Okay Cosmo, enough is enough. I know its you..." Timmy said, watching as the hooded rider pulled back its hood. But when it did, there was nothing but a floating zombified crown where the head would be, causing Timmy's eyes to bulge.

"...under there?" he squeaked. Chester, Poof and A.J. shrieked with fright, followed shortly after by the girls.

"HEADLESS FAIRY! HE'S REAL!" they exclaimed. Timmy squeaked again before screaming loudly, running off with his friends and Poof. The headless rider laughed and began chasing them on the back of his horse. It galloped quickly, soon closing the gap between them.

"Wh-What are we gonna do Timmy? It's gonna get our heads!" Molly shouted.

"But...that conflicts with Cosmo's story. Didn't it want the head of a FAIRY?" A.J. asked. Chester, running alongside him, guessed he just wanted any old head. He then got an idea as he looked next to him at the fleeing Tootie. He suddenly grabbed her and turned around, shielding himself with her body.

"Here Headless Fairy! Take HER head! Her's is just fat and plump! Just what you want!" Chester exclaimed. Tootie gasped, glaring angrily back at Chester before punching him.

"Are you calling me a FAT HEAD?" Tootie shouted. From behind, she heard the horse neighing again, causing her to shriek and run off. Timmy quickly turned back to grab Chester and drag him along.

"Man! I wish Cosmo and Wanda were here now!" Timmy thought. The headless rider laughed, quickly summoning flaming pumpkin heads in his hands. The sight of them caused the kids to scream.

"Look out! He's got flaming pumpkins!" Trixie exclaimed. The rider laughed and threw them towards the kids, causing them to scream and run faster. More flaming pumpkins were soon created as each was thrown towards Timmy's friends.

"Oh man! Now I HATE having doubt Cosmo's story!" Tootie exclaimed. Timmy looked back, glaring at the menacing rider as his horse continued to chase them. It chased them throughout the streets of Dimmsdale, running past Mister Crocker's house. The children crying out "fairy" brought Mister Crocker running.

"Where? WHERE? Where's the FAIRY?" he exclaimed, net in hand. He then turned and saw the headless fairy, his eyes shrinking as he was run over by the charging horse.

"GEH! Mother! My SPINE!" Crocker wailed in pain. The chase continued all over Dimmsdale, scaring some of the other nearby kids and adults by the sight of the terrifying headless rider. Timmy and his friends soon found themselves cornered, trapped in an alleyway. The only thing with them was a large dark blue garbage dumpster lined against the wall.

"Gah! Wrong turn!" Molly exclaimed. They hurried to try and run another direction, but they found the mouth of the alley sealed by the headless rider and his horse. For a short instant, the two sides merely stood and stare, the horse snorting as it dug its hoof into the ground.

"Oh man. This can't be the end. I haven't even gone to college yet!" A.J. shuddered, cowering next to Chester. Molly grasped onto Tootie before realizing who she grabbed and pushed her aside, changing her grip to Timmy's arm as Trixie did likewise. The headless rider laughed as the horse started walking towards them. But from the blink of an eye, Cosmo, Wanda and Blonda suddenly reappeared.

"I still have NO IDEA where Jorgen was. Everyone at the party was waiting for him and..." Wanda said before Timmy called out in fear. The fairies turned to the kids and gasped, soon spotting the headless rider. Cosmo shrieked.

"HE'S REAL! The Headless Fairy!" Cosmo exclaimed. Suddenly, a black cat came leaping out from the garbage dumpster nearby, spooking the horse. Its rider was thrown off, landing on the ground with a heavy thump.

"OWW! Stupid pony tailed cow!" the rider growled. In that instance, Timmy's fear suddenly died off as he heard the rider's voice.

"Wait a second." Timmy said. He walked right up towards the headless rider, passing the horse who simply stared, and grabbed the robe with a quick yank. It revealed the headless rider was really Jorgen von Strangle.

"Jorgen?" everyone exclaimed. Jorgen looked on at the others, not aware that his cloak was off.

"Who are you calling Jorgen? I am the Headless...! Oh." Jorgen said, soon noticing. The fairies floated over to Jorgen's side as he stood back up.

"Jorgen? What are you doing scaring the kids by dressing up as the Headless Fairy?" Wanda asked "You had a party. Remember?" Jorgen sighed.

"Sorry. But I just LOVE dressing up as the Headless Fairy and giving a little fun "Halloween fright" to those close to me...just for fun. Hey. Someone's got to keep that silly story alive, right?" Jorgen asked. Timmy asked why he was trying to scare them then.

"Well, DUH! Part of it was that reason and part of it was also...because I wanted to get back at YOU for that major scare you gave me last Halloween! I told you about my problem with my Nana Boom Boom's fruit cakes in secret!" Jorgen shouted "Also...I was "banned" from doing that Headless Fairy gag in Fairy World because it rose too much panic." Chester and A.J. sighed.

"You sure gave us quite a scare. I really thought we were goners for a second." Trixie sighed.

"Even so...I can't believe you'd scare the daylights out of the kids just for fun. Now go on. Say your sorry." Wanda said, crossing her arms. Jorgen groaned, turning to Timmy and apologizing for the scare.

"That's okay Jorgen. I think we're even now too." Timmy said. Soon, Cosmo proposed that they continue their Halloween fun back at their castle in Timmy's fishbowl.

"Oh yeah. We were gonna do that, weren't we?" Molly asked. But just then, they heard what sounded like a voice shrieking in agony. They all looked to see Mister Crocker being carted off by another figure riding a horse. But this time, the horse was solid black with red eyes and the rider appeared to be headless as well, carrying a pumpkin in its other hand. The horse neighed before charging off again, leaving the others speechless.

"Uhhh...guys? Was...Was that...?" Poof asked. Everyone soon looked to another before slowly creeping away, not wanting to find out who or WHAT they just saw was.

**THE END**

**- END OF EPISODE 16 -**


End file.
